jojofandomcom-20200222-history
DU Episode 38
は砕けない その2 |ja_romaji = Kureijī Daiyamondo wa Kudakenai Sono 2 |runtime = 24:00 |writer = Kazuyuki FudeyasuSTORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ダイヤモンドは砕けない』公式サイト |storyboard = |epidirector = Toshiyuki Kato Hikaru Murata Naokatsu Tsuda |anidirector = Terumi Nishii Shunichi Ishimoto Mitsuko Baba Saori Nakashiki Kohei Ashiya Kenji Yokoyama Shin Hyung Woo Cha Myoung Jun |exedirector = Terumi Nishii Mitsuko Baba Shunichi Ishimoto |action = Kenta Mimuro Yasuhiro Saiki Yamada Masashi |mechanical = Takashi Tanazawa |prop = |key = Yoshihiko Umakoshi Katsufumi Ito Masashi Yamada Natsue Chibayama Teruyo Kato Sae Akama Yoko Uchida Ryo Yamauchi Kashiwa Anezaki Haru Watanabe Yuuichi Nakasawa Akie Muratsukasa Nozomi Tachibana Yuki Masutani Kana Yamaguchi Hideyuki Sugiura Haruka Iida Nana Yamazaki Tetsuro Taira Nozomi Sakamoto Miho Tanaka Nobuhiro Masuda Ayu Tanaka Hideaki Tsukioka Shuntaro Yamada Yuichiro Masuda Kenichi Umemoto Keisuke Nishijima |2ndkey = Kohei Ashiya Saori Nakashiki Yuu Matsuo Shuhei Fukuda Kumiko Kawahara Shiori Nakasone Abunaga Muraki Hatsumi Takahashi Kotaro Okazaki Eita Toyoshima Yoji Takano Chen Nong White Line Teddy Triple A CL Corporation |designcoop = Yoko Uchida Saito-Penguin |eyecatch = Terumi Nishii |chapters = 431-435 |airdate = December 16, 2016 |endate = June 1, 2019 |eyecatch2 = Crazy Diamond |opening = Great Days |ending = I Want You |previous = Crazy Diamond Is Unbreakable, Part 1 |next = Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart }} は砕けない その2|Kureijī Daiyamondo wa Kudakenai Sono 2}} is the thirty-eighth episode of Diamond is Unbreakable and the one hundred twelfth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 431 through Chapter 435. Summary The skies clear up on Morioh as the battle between Yoshikage Kira and Josuke Higashikata continues. Beforehand, Kira must call his boss and deeply apologizes for his anticipated delay. Eyeing the house where Josuke and Hayato have hidden inside, Kira is surprised by a suspicious neighbor who suspects him of being a panty thief. Annoyed, Kira baits said neighbor into picking up the panties he secretly coveted and turns him into dust. Meanwhile, Hayato tries to call the outside but the phone is broken. Josuke finally acknowledges that Okuyasu Nijimura is dead and vows to avenge his friend. The two expect Kira to come and wait in ambush, but Hayato suddenly feels a gust of wind and realizes that one of Killer Queen's air bombs has slipped into the house and is heading toward Josuke. Indeed, Kira knows where Josuke is through undisclosed means. Josuke scatters some ashes to go out of the bubble's path, but the bubbles also somehow follow him. Unable to guess Kira's methods while Kira is standing just outside the property, Josuke willingly takes the explosion head-on, guarding himself with Crazy Diamond. His left leg and stomach are impaled by wooden debris for the trouble. At the same time, Josuke breaks a vase and throws a glass shard at Kira, who was on guard and deflects it with Killer Queen. This resourcefulness is exactly why Kira is keeping his distance but Josuke outsmarts Kira as he creates his own automatic homing attack by making the dried blood on the shard be attracted to the dried blood on Kira's jacket. Kira takes the shard on the back as a result. As Kira takes cover, Josuke sees through the window that Kira is still holding his mobile phone. Killer Queen then sends another bubble hiding inside the house while Crazy Diamond shoots a shard again. However, Josuke then asks Hayato to give him his lighter. Burning Hayato's jacket, Josuke forces Yoshihiro Kira out of his hiding spot. Indeed, Josuke has guessed that Kira would be calling his father for help and that Yoshihiro would be hiding and leaking Josuke's location. As revenge, Josuke whispers on the phone and tricks Kira into killing his own father. Josuke reveals himself to Kira and at the same moment, the second shard hits Kira again. Josuke then comes out of the house; despite their injuries, both Stand Users are determined to win the fight. Another close-quarters fight ensues, but Stray Cat uses his bubbles to protect Killer Queen and himself from Crazy Diamond's attacks. Just as Josuke is about to be hit by another air bomb, he is saved by a very much alive Okuyasu who teleports the bomb and erases it. The student then explains that at the antechamber of the afterlife, he was visited by the spirit of his brother Keicho Nijimura who, despite Okuyasu's wish to join his brother, tells him to think for himself what he wants the most. For the first time, Okuyasu manages to take a decision and comes back to life. Okuyasu then effortlessly steals Stray Cat from Killer Queen, driving Kira further into a corner as Jotaro and the others arrive on the scene. Injured, surrounded on all sides, Kira is under tremendous pressure. Appearances }} }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary Trivia *During the final stand-off between Josuke and Kira, their color palettes (along with their Stands) change briefly to the colors used on the cover of Volume 46 respectively. *The title of this episode was changed to "Shining Diamond is Unbreakable, Part 2" by Warner Bros. Animation's American branch to avoid possible legal action. References Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes